1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for sending-off press-formed parts produced in a pressing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such systems are known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 62-83970, published Apr. 17, 1987 and 61-226499, published Oct. 8, 1986 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,953 and 4,536,118.
The above prior art systems are intended to send-off press formed parts ejected one by one from a pressing machine, but a plurality of press formed parts can be formed in the pressing machine. In this case, to efficiently send-off the press-formed parts ejected by a plurality at a time from the pressing machine, it is considered to transport the plurality of press-formed parts ejected in parallel from the pressing machine while being left in parallel to send-off them. However, dies for simultaneously forming a plurality of press-formed parts in the pressing machine are commonly arranged with decreased spacings between sections for forming the individual press-formed parts to reduce the size of the pressing machine and improve the yield of blanks. Therefore, the plurality of press formed parts are ejected to an ejection position with a reduced spacing between one another. On the contrast, carrier pallets used to transport out the press-formed parts loaded thereon must be on standby with a relatively large spacing between each other, because a separator is provided to avoid any interference between the press formed parts, and a positioning pin is provided to improve the accuracy of taking-out in the subsequent step. Thus, the spacing between adjacent ones of a plurality of carrier pallets which are on standby ready for loading the press-formed parts thereonto is larger than the spacing between the plurality of press-formed parts simultaneously ejected from the press machine and hence, it is necessary to adjust the difference in such spacings.